


you only live forever in the lights you make

by sylveondreams



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The Rise of Skywalker (2019)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, but this time they win, unfortunately the killjoys still meet their canon end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveondreams/pseuds/sylveondreams
Summary: Above Exegol, Resistance fighters are shot down one by one, tumbling from the sky in balls of fire. Sith-made ships hang in the air, waiting for the signal to leave the atmosphere.On a desert planet on the other side of the galaxy, a band of ragtag rebels sit in their ship, nursing their wounds from their latest clash with First Order stormtroopers.
Kudos: 7





	you only live forever in the lights you make

**Author's Note:**

> I watched TROS today, and I kept thinking, Wow. This reminds me so much of the vibes of Danger Days. At least one of those ships has to be blaring Party Poison while they fight. I know I would. 
> 
> You might not be surprised to hear that all lyrics in this short fic are from songs off Danger Days. (Look Alive Sunshine, Na Na Na, and Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back, respectively)

_**Look alive, sunshine...** _

Above Exegol, Resistance fighters are shot down one by one, tumbling from the sky in balls of fire. Sith-made ships hang in the air, waiting for the signal to leave the atmosphere.

On a desert planet on the other side of the galaxy, a band of ragtag rebels sit in their ship, nursing their wounds from their latest clash with First Order stormtroopers. Their ship has been shot full of holes, and they haven't fared much better. But the stormtroopers lie dead in the dunes, and the children of the planet's only city are safe for another day.

The long-distance comms crackle, and one gloved hand reaches out to turn down the music blaring from the ship's speakers.

It's a voice they've never heard before, but a name they have: Lando Calrissian.

They hadn't been part of the Resistance. This far out on the outskirts of the galaxy, Resistance fighters are stretched too thin, and inhabitants have to band together to protect themselves, if they protect themselves at all. They couldn't leave their planet undefended.

But with the crackling transmission, they straighten up in their seats, they listen. They hope.

The ship might be shot full of holes, it might not be safe for travel in the vacuum of space. It hasn't traveled at light speed for over a decade. Even so, they look around at each other, masks on, bandages still fresh on their injuries, and they know this is their chance.

_**"What will save us?" And the sky opened up...** _

Their chance to save the galaxy or to die trying.

The ship rattles ominously as it jumps from light speed into the outer atmosphere of Exegol.

The short-range comm system fills with chatter immediately.

Hope.

But honestly? They aren't used to it. The comms volume goes a little down, and the music volume goes way back up.

Hands tighten on the lower turret's control sticks, and lasers leap forth to the beat of the drums.

_**Salute the dead and lead the fight...** _

This laser-riddled little ship has more power than they know. Some of the music that pumps through their speakers made its way through rebel channels years ago, and they're not the only ship in the volunteer fleet that listens to the music made by a band of rebels from a desert planet on the edge of the galaxy.

A beam catches them on the wing, and the ship catches fire.

It's not the end.

Their story is never over.

The Killjoys live forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr at [sylveondreams!](https://sylveondreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
